Confidentiel
by JateGirl
Summary: Que se passeraitil si Michel avait tiré sur Kate et non pas sur Libby ? Sad OneShort Jate [ Spoilers 221 ]
1. Chapter 1

Kikoo vous tous :) J'ai pris un nouveau pseudo à cause que l'autre ne fonctionnait plus ( je suis ancienement Carbyna )

Voila une nouvelle histoire toute fraiche que je vous ai concoqueter, ou plus exactement une OS, sur le titre **Confidentiel **de _Jean Jacques Goldman_

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ( je sais, c'est triste :( )

**Je voulais simplement te dire  
**

**Que ton visage et ton sourire**

**Resteront prés de moi sur mon chemin**

_Tout n'est qu'illusion. On croit que tout se passe à merveille, que notre vie n'est qu'un ramassé de belles choses, on s'affiche même heureux et comblé, mais tout n'est qu'une simple illusion ! Le vrai bonheur n'existe pas : pour chaque amour il y a quelque part de la haine, pour chaque nouvelle vie il y a quelque part une mort, pour chaque réussite il y a quelque part une défaite … La vie de nous permet pas d'être totalement heureux, y parvenir est un travail ardu. Finalement, on se laisse duper par le bonheur, il nous trompe, nous donne l'impression que tout est à notre merci, que le Monde nous appartient, mais on se trompe … L'Être Humain passe son temps a essayer de compléter ce vide qui lui manque en lui, par quelque façon que ce soit : l'amour, l'argent, le travail, les loisirs … Mais au final, on meurt seul et malheureux !_

_Ce Marc Escayrol ne se trompait pas dans sa définition du bonheur: sensation de bien-être qui peut conduire à l'imprudence. Si vous nagez dans le bonheur, soyez prudent, restez là où vous avez pied._

_Vivre est une belle chose : on fait des rencontres, on mange, on boit, on aime, on est même aimé …. Une quête infinie de sentiments et de sensations, alors puisque tout ça est si bon, pourquoi est-ce que ça ne peut pas durer éternellement ?_

_Mourir, c'est fermer une parenthèse, mettre un point à la fin d'une phrase, parfois même un point d'exclamation, quand ça se fait d'une façon lente et douloureuse … La mort fait parti de la vie, c'est quelque chose qui arrive à 10 ans, à 30 ans, à 80 ans … Parfois on s'y attend, desfois ça nous tombe dessus comme ça, mais la mort n'est pas un échec : ça fait parti des peines de la vie … C'est inévitable et un jour, la grande faucheuse viendra choper tout le Monde et anéantira l'espèce humaine ! L'horloge tourne : TIC TAC TIC TAC …_

**Te dire que c'était pour de vrai**

**Tout ce qu'on s'est dit, tout ce qu'on a fait**

**Que c'était pas pour de faux, que c'était bien.**

_Le Docteur était penché sur ce corps inerte, blême, sans vie. Et dire qu'il y a quelques heures encore, tous les deux parlaient et riaient au cœur de la jungle ! La mort peut nous saisir n'importe quand, n'importe où ! On ne pas s'en préserver, elle nous trouve peut importe l'endroit où on est, elle connaît toutes les personnes et toutes les cachettes … Et la mort l'avait eu, elle aussi, il ne savait pas comment s'était arrivé, il ne faisait même plus aucun effort pour essayer de s'en rappeler, il voulait juste l'oublier._

_Il se souvenait de ce moment sombre où il avait découvert le corps de sa destinée plongée dans ce liquide écarlate qui autrefois parcourait son corps et ses veines. Elle s'en vidait de plus en plus à chaque secondes qui passaient, et le sol dans un rayon de presque deux mètres en était recouvert._

_Plus loin, sur un canapé anciennement beige – devenu lors écarlate à son tour -, Ana Lucia avait subit le même sort, à une balle près. Mais ce n'était pas pour elle qu'il avait versé le plus de larmes – certainement même que cette disparition ne le touchait pas plus que ça -, c'était pour Kate … Au moment où il avait aperçu son corps mort jonchant le sol, il s'était simplement dit que sa vie ne serait jamais plus pareille, le bonheur – aussi grand qu'il fut – qui le parcourait lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble s'était transformé en une colère et une tristesse incontrôlables !_

_Dans la vie, d'après la Bible, il y a un temps pour tout :_

_Un temps pour enfanter et un temps pour mourir,  
Un temps pour tuer et un temps pour guérir,  
Un temps pour pleurer et un temps pour rire,  
Un temps pour embrasser et un temps pour éviter d'embrasser,  
Un temps pour aimer et un temps pour haïr,  
Un temps de guerre et un temps de paix. (…)_

**Faut surtout jamais regretter**

**Même si ça fait mal, c'est gagné**

**Tous ces moments, tous ces mêmes matins**

_Hé bien pour le deuil, c'est pareil, sauf qu'il y a trois phases : la phase de choc, la phase de désorganisation – qui contient la colère, la haine parfois même, la tristesse, le regret … - et la phase de réorganisation, quand tout rentre enfin dans l'ordre !_

_Mais pour Jack, en ce moment même, le choc, la tristesse, le désappointement, le regret et la haine étaient réunis tous les cinq ensemble, et à eux ils donnaient tout le malheur du Monde ! Le médecin avait l'impression qu'on avait réuni toute la misère de la planète, et qu'on l'avait infiltré en lui, tant il souffrait !_

_Si seulement Michael était là, si lui aussi était encore en vie, alors sil le tuerait, pour l'avoir tué elle ! Ca s'était passé comme ça : Ana Lucia avait donné son arme à Michael, qui après s'être excusé, lui avait tiré dessus, un seul coup avait suffit pour mettre à mort la jeune policière ! Puis Kate, qui était dans la salle convergente à celle dont se trouvait Michael, avaient sursauté en entendant ce bruit si bien familier pour ses oreilles, et elle s'était empressée de venir y mettre son grain de sel : Michael avait dès lors paniqué et avait appuyé deux fois sur la gâchette, l'appel à la dernière chance n'avait pas été donné, deux coups et son corps gisait sur le sol, deux petites secondes et la boucle était bouclée : Un … Deux … Fin de l'histoire ! Michael, par peur d'assumer ses actes peut-être, avait porté l'arme jusqu'à sa tempe et s'était donné la mort ! Il n'avait même pas pensé à son fils, peut-être le croyait-il mort, peut-être pas … Il avait juste pensé à cette culpabilité qui le rongerait toute savie, celle d'avoir tué deux innocentes !_

_Trois corps inertes allongés sur le sol, ça frappe alors qu'on vient juste de se réveiller ! Sayid croyait d'abord qu'il était encore en plein rêve, puis il avait secoué le premier corps, celui de Kate, et en avait crié en constatant que la jeune femme ne répondait à aucun stimulus ! La suite tout le monde l'a connaît : l'irakien s'était précipité sur la plage et en avait informé Locke, puis Sawyer, puis Charlie et Hurley … Et son regard s'était perdu dans celui de Jack, on prend les mêmes et on recommence : ça avait été Jack qui avait annoncé à Sayid et Shannon la mort de Boone, maintenant c'était l'inverse. Il suffit d'un regard, d'un léger baissement de tête, et le médecin avait comprit : elle était morte, ELLE aussi !_

_Il s'était précipité à la trappe, courant de toutes ses forces, de ton son être, il avait l'infime espoir d'arriver à temps pour tenter de la sauver, mais son corps baignant dans le sang l'avait ramené à la réalité : '' C'est fini '', avait-il murmuré avant de fondre en larmes._

**Je vais pas te dire que faut pas pleurer**

**Y a vraiment pas de quoi s'en priver**

**Et tout ce qu'on a pas loupé, le valait bien**

_Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce visage pâle, blanc comme la neige qui recouvre les toits et les routes en hiver, blanc comme cette neige froide, glacée, comme son cœur encore il y a quelques heures palpitant de bonheur, qui maintenant grelottait de peur d'une vie future dans elle …_

_Il avait enveloppé son corps statique dans une couverture de couleur pastelle, et nettoyé son visage avec un chiffon humidifié, il avait aussi recousu ses plaies, deux trous béants qui avaient percé son thorax et ses poumons, la faisant mourir sur le coup ! Il fut même presque rassuré en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas dû souffrir, ça le fit esquisser un petit sourire, mais loin de lui l'envie de sourire pour le bonheur, juste sourire en repensant au passé ! Peut-être qu'il deviendrait alors comme l'était Kate, passéiste, toujours à s'accrocher au passé et à ses joies, mais après tout, pourquoi pas, c'était la seule chose qu'il lui restait d'elle !_

_Il n'avait même pas la force de pleurer, il avait exhorté sa douleur au moment où il l'avait vue morte, à ce moment où il avait compris que non pas seulement la vie de Kate s'arrêtait, mais la sienne aussi ! Comment vivre lorsqu'on perd son amour le plus profond ? Comment pouvoir manger, dormir, boire, marcher tranquillement en pensant que sa moitié repose désormais sous vos pieds, ou bien sur votre tête ?_

_Au plus profond de lui-même, il espérait qu'elle devienne fantôme et qu'elle le hante chaque nuit, rien que pour revoir son visage une dernière fois … C'est dur de perdre quelqu'un quand on ne lui a pas dit Adieu, on se sent coupable, on s'en veut, même si ce n'est pas de notre faute ! Peut-être même qu'elle deviendrait un Ange, il se promit alors d'observer chaque heure de chaque jour le ciel pour pouvoir y apercevoir ses ailes et son auréole luisant au reflet du soleil … Ou alors encore, il regarderait chaque soir les étoiles, et celle qui brillerait le plus, il l'appellerait espoir, comme ce que lui inspirait Kate quand il la regardait, avant …_

**Peut-être que l'on se retrouvera**

**Peut-être que peut-être pas**

**Mais sache qu'ici bas, je suis là**

_Voila, c'est ainsi que s'achève une belle histoire : celle de Kate et Jack, qui ne dura même pas 3 mois, mais qui fut chargée en émotions et en sensations fortes ! Lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux, qu'ils se souriaient, ils avaient l'impression de se découvrir dans les yeux de l'autre, comme une renaissance, chaque jour, ils devenaient peu à peu différents, chaque jour, ils s'aimaient un peu plus. Il ne lui avait jamais dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, peut-être qu'il n'en aurait plus jamais l'occasion, peut-être qu'une fois dans l'au-delà à son tour, il la reverrait, peut-être pas … La vie est faite d'improbabilités, mais celle-ci est vraie et ne se vérifie pas que dans ce cas-là : la mort a emporté son corps, mais son âme réside et résidera toujours quelque part en lui, dans son cœur …_

_C'est un beau roman, c'est une belle histoire, qui laisse derrière elle un homme malheureux, qui se tient devant la tombe de la défunte, de sa destinée, son âme sœur, et qui lui dit '' Je T'aime Kate … '', d'une voix toute aussi douce que l'étaient les courbes de son visage avant qu'elle ne s'en aille dans cet endroit où les vivants ne peuvent pas pénétrer._

_Les naufragés du Vol Océanic 815 furent tous ramenés sains et saufs sur la terme ferme, quelques semaines après ces disparitions tragiques : à croire que la mort d'Ana, de Michael et de Kate avait sauvée les survivants, en tout cas, lui il y croyait …_

_Le corps de Kate fut laissé sur l'île, contrairement à ceux des autres victimes, que leurs proches avaient ramenés avec eux sur Terre !_

_Il fut même embelli d'une pierre tombale, comportant l'inscription :_

_ Kate Austin_

_ 1980-2006_

_ You will always remain in my heart_

**Ça restera comme une lumière**

**Qui me tiendra chaud dans mes hivers**

**Un petit feu de toi qui s'éteint pas.**

_"La vie si courte, si longue, devient parfois insupportable. Elle se déroule, toujours pareil, avec la mort au bout. On ne peut ni l'arrêter, ni la changer, ni la comprendre. Et souvent une révolte indignée nous saisie devant l'impuissance de notre effort. Quoi que nous fassions, nous mourrons ! Quoi que nous croyions, quoi que nous pensions, quoi que vous tentions, nous mourrons." ( Guy De Maupassant )_


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup àceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça fait très plaisir :)

Voici tout de suite la suite de l'histoire, qui elle est consacré au Jawyeur ( Jack + Sawyer ) Enjoy :)

* * *

23 Août 2007. Cela faisait exactement un an, jour pour jour, que le plus gros drame s'était abattu sur Jack, lui enlevant la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimée, faisant ainsi de sa vie un véritable enfer fait de larmes et de désespoir ! Sa tenant devant la tombe de sa défunte amie, de son amour éternel, il laissait les larmes rouler le long de ses joues, des larmes de rage et de tristesse à la fois, des larmes qu'il essayait de retenir, sans pour autant y parvenir ! La pierre tombale, embellie d'une inscription magnifique, comportait depuis peu une photo de la jeune femme ; d'après les dates, la dernière qu'elle ait faite avant de rejoindre l'éternel ! Son visage était illuminé par les rayons du soleil que l'on apercevait au second plan, donnant par la même occasion une certaine brillance à ses yeux émeraude. Jack aurait tout donné pour pouvoir la voir une nouvelle fois sourire, toucher la peau douce de son visage, et caresser ses pommettes roses.

Le médecin, le regard vidé de tout sentiment positif, de toute joie, toute satisfaction, baissa les yeux et se laissa tomber au sol. La force que lui apportait le sourire de la jeune femme l'avait désormais quitté, encore une fois ; il ne se sentait plus capable de tenir debout, de s'accrocher à la vie. Il voulait juste tout abandonner, sombrer dans un sommeil d'où il ne reviendrait jamais et la rejoindre, pour qu'à nouveau ils ne forment plus qu'un !

Depuis quelques semaines déjà, il faisait chaque nuit un rêve tout aussi merveilleux qu'irréalisable : d'abord, alors qu'il s'endormait doucement, un halo blanc illuminait ses pensées, l'éblouissant sans qu'il ne baisse pour autant les yeux. Puis, alors que son sommeil se faisait de plus en plus profond, une porte apparaissait, il la poussait, et puis son regard s'encrait dans le sien. Kate. Majestueuse dans sa toge d'un blanc éclatant, elle semblait dominer le paradis. Leurs mains se joignaient et leurs lèvres s'unissaient, donnant lieu à la scène d'amour la plus intense qu'ils n'avaient jamais vécue, d'un côté comme de l'autre … Et Jack se réveillait là, en sueur, des larmes perlant sur ses joues, avec un visage marqué par la souffrance du fait que ce n'était qu'un rêve …

Le médecin secoua brusquement la tête, comme pour revenir à la réalité. Le soleil brillait de tous ses rayons mais son coeur n'était qu'un immense condensé de pensées sombres, le simple fait d'entendre le prénom ' kate ' lui procurait un énorme sentiment de mal-être, qui se mêlait le plus souvent à la haine de l'avoir perdue.

C'était comme ça depuis un an, chaque jour étant pour le docteur une lutte constante afin de rester en vie, mais même en un an, il n'avait pas retrouvé la joie de vivre dont il était habité auparavant. En une année, il avait espéré pouvoir retrouver le goût de la vie et des belles choses, mais tout n'était que noir, voir rarement gris. Le blanc avait quitté son cœur … La bonne senteur des fleurs n'était à présent plus qu'une odeur fade, indescriptible. Les saisons se confondaient : que ce soit l'hiver ou l'été, ça n'avait pas d'importance, les mois se déroulaient tous à la suite les uns des autres, sans coupure, identiques, ennuyeux, douloureux …

Un craquement de branches sortit le docteur de sa léthargie, l'obligeant alors à se lever. Sans même regarder de quel endroit provenait le bruit, le docteur indiqua d'un ton las :

- J'allait justement partir … Je te laisse la place !

C'était comme ça depuis des mois : Sawyer débarquait et le docteur se braquait, prétextant qu'il allait ' justement partir ', alors que s'il le pouvait, il passerait ses journées entières à contempler cet endroit où reposait l'amour de sa vie !

- Jack … pourquoi on n'irait pas prendre un verre un de ces quatre ? Ca te changera les idées mec ! Proposa Sawyer, en sachant d'avance qu'elle serait la réponse du docteur !

- Ouais, je t'appellerais pour qu'on se programme ça, répondit le médecin, avec le regard dans le vide

C'était la combientième déjà ? La cinquième fois au moins qu'il promettait de l'appeler, et qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait ! Ce n'était pourtant pas une mission impossible de décrocher le combiné de téléphone et d'inviter un mec à sortir prendre un verre ! Mais pourtant, pour Jack, rien que ce simple geste serait de trop ! Sawyer ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, c'est le genre de réaction normale quand on perd un être cher !

En regardant ce qui était autrefois un semblant d'ami, l'ex-escroc eut un pincement au cœur : le médecin était mal coiffé, portant une barbe de trois jours, les yeux cernés et sans plus aucune attrayance. Alors que Sawyer s'était rangé, qu'il avait trouvé un job convenable et une certaine équilibre dans sa vie, Jack avait abandonné son travail et faisait tous les jours l'aller-retour de Los Angeles jusqu'à l'île, grâce à un jet privé qu'il avait pu s'acheter avec l'héritage de son père. Au moins ça lui servait à quelque chose … Malgré tout le soutien de ses proches ainsi que des autres survivants, Jack n'arrivait pas à remonter la pente, il lui manquait de la force, une aide précieuse pour rejoindre le haut de la colline : le bonheur. Et cet esprit manquant, c'était Kate !

- Jack … essaya Sawyer en attrapant son ami par l'épaule de son chemisier, stoppant ainsi la marche que le médecin venait d'entreprendre pour rebroussailler chemin. Si tu préfères rester, je peux passer plus tard …

- Nan ! Garde ta gentillesse pour quelqu'un d'autre ! Moi, je n'en ai pas besoin, je n'ai pas besoin de toi non plus ! Cracha le médecin sans même une pointe de regret

Les rôles étaient inversés : le gentil docteur était devenu agressif, alors que l'escroc était devenu quelqu'un de bien … Vraiment bizarre la vie !

- J'ai besoin de personne … continua Jack, les yeux rivés sur le sol

- Si ! – Sawyer désigna de sa main libre la tombe de Kate – Tu as besoin d'elle, mais malheureusement elle n'est plus là …

- Sympa de me le rappeler ! Tu crois que je comptais l'oublier ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire … répliqua Sawyer, conscient d'avoir fait une gourde ! Mais bordel Jack ! Est-ce que tu t'es déjà regardé dans une glace ? T'as vu la tête que t'as ? Tu ferais peur à un extra-terrestre ! Hurla tout d'un coup le blond, essayant de faire réagit le médecin par la puissance de sa voix !

- Qu'est-ce que t'aimerais que je fasse ? Que je sourie à la vie ? Que je retrouve quelqu'un et que j'oublie Kate ? Que je passe le cap sur la plus belle histoire de ma vie et que je passe à autre chose ?

Jack ne parvenait plus à contenir les dizaines de larmes qui s'écoulaient sur ses joues, venant s'écraser sur ses lèvres, les rendant alors humides et chaudes. Il en était au summum de son malheur, tout ce ' discours ' venait – enfin – de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était plus rien, et que non qu'il ne voulait pas aller de l'avant, mais il ne le pouvait pas … tout simplement !

- Tout n'est pas fichu, Jacko … le rassura Sawyer avec un semblant sourire

- Y'a rien à sauver Sawyer, tout est fini ! J'dois marcher aux médocs pour pouvoir tenir debout, j'ai plus d'amis, plus de famille, plus de raisons de vivre, se lamenta le docteur tout en secouant sa tête négativement

- Hey ! Chui encore là moi ! Plaisanta l'ancien escroc en écartant ses bras

Jack rit jaune. Ouais, supposons ne serait-ce qu'une minute que Sawyer disait vrai – mais juste une minute -, même cet homme ne valait pas le coup qu'on reste en vie uniquement pour lui … Non que Jack doutait que le blond puisse être quelqu'un de bien, mais sans Kate, plus rien ne valait la peine …

- Y'a des jours où j'me demande vraiment s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux en finir, confessa Jack en s'asseyant sur le sable chaud, quelques mètres près de la tombe de Kate

- Ca sert à rien le suicide Toubib, en plus t'as 1 chance sur 5 de te louper !

- Tu crois qu'elle nous regarde en ce moment ? Questionna Jack, sans même porter attention à la précédente remarque de son compagnon

- Qui ? demanda Sawyer, bien que presque sur de la réponse avant même d'avoir posé la question

- Tu le sais bien … Kate ! Tu penses que d'une certaine façon, elle veille sur nous ?

- J'en suis persuadé, répliqua Sawyer, sans vraiment en être convaincu, mais plutôt pour tenter de rassurer son ami.

- Pourquoi elle ne peut pas apaiser ma souffrance alors ? Interrogea Jack, alors que des larmes de détresse refaisaient leur apparition sur ses joues

Le docteur, du coin de l'œil, aperçut Sawyer baisser la tête en laissant échapper un soupir. Jack savait qu'il devait sûrement être ennuyant avec toutes ces questions où il est impossible de répondre clairement, mais le jeune homme avait juste besoin qu'on lui dise que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais cauchemar, et que bientôt il se réveillerait aux côtés de Kate …

Jack ramena ses jambes près de sa poitrine et passa les mains en dessous de ceux-ci. Son visage de posa sur ses genoux, sans qu'il ne cesse de pleurer, le regard planté sur la photo de son éternel amour.

Sawyer, qui s'asseyait à ses côtés, ne put s'empêcher d'avoir mal pour son ami, le voir dans cet état lui pinçait le cœur, et de plus en plus il ressentait cette horrible haine contre Michael. Tout serait certainement plus simple si on pouvait tout oublier sur commande, transformer la peine en joie, la haine en amour … Au lieu de ça, on doit se contenter de malheur, d'un long et éternel malheur, celui d'avoir perdu quelqu'un qu'on aime !

- Je te laisse seul si tu en as envie, proposa Sawyer en commençant doucement à se lever

- Reste s'il te plait, supplia Jack en attrapant la chemise de Sawyer, le forçant alors à se rasseoir.

Les deux amis restèrent assis sur la plage pendant un long moment, le regard plongé dans le vide, sans même échanger une seule parole. Ils étaient tous les deux dans leurs pensées : Sawyer se disait qu'il essayerait à nouveau de faire sortir Jack le lendemain, et Jack quant à lui, songeait au fait qu'il n'allait pas passer sa vie à se morfondre sur cette tragédie, il fallait qu'il tourne la page et qu'il passe enfin à autre chose … Aucun des deux ne savait exactement combien de temps ils avaient passé sur cette plage, mais à un moment, Jack avait dit '' Rentrons '', et Sawyer avait acquiescé avec un petit sourire …

"_On se demande parfois si la vie a un sens... et puis on rencontre des êtres qui donnent un sens à la vie_." Brassaï

* * *

R&R Please


End file.
